


Two Viziers

by Jathis



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Amonkhet, F/F, Snakes, viziers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Hapatra and the Vizier of the Menagerie are girlfriends





	Two Viziers

She watched as the asp lazily curled around the glass vial, tongue flickering occasionally to taste the air. Once at the top, the asp opened its mouth, pressing its fangs against the rim, venom sliding down into the vial. "Such a good girl."

"All of the beasts under my command are good," a smooth voice reminded her from behind. Strong scaled arms hugged her around the middle and Hapatra laughed and leaned back.

"Of course, how could I forget?"

The Vizier of the menagerie under Rhonas' domain chuckled softly, her tongue flickering briefly, tickling Hapatra's cheek. "Perhaps I may think you only come here to collect venom from my wards..."

"Oh but you know that's a lie," Hapatra cooed, resting her hand on the naga's cheek. She turned her head, kissing her softly on the snout. "I enjoy seeing you too, Raziya."

Raziya allowed a soft hissing laugh to escape her, humming as she allowed Hapatra to slip from her grasp. "The Crops continue to move forward," she noted.

"The time is almost here."

"These visitors...what do you think they mean?"

She could only shrug, watching as the asp slid away when finished. "The second sun will come soon and so will the God-Pharaoh." She looked up when the naga took her hand and she smiled, holding her close. "But until then...we have each other."


End file.
